villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Malitch
Malitch is a minor antagonist in the webcomic Pastamonsters, serving as the false antagonist in "The Chain Mail". He is an immensely powerful dark wizard who means to bring about never-ending darkness by stealing the Umbra Crystal and using its powers to cast all universes into darkness. He used to be partners with Zalgo, but Malitch had attempted to betray the demon by killing him and taking over his army. His plan backfired when he was driven insane by the mere sight of Zalgo. From that day forward, Malitch lost all memory of who he was and his powers, and ended up living in a swamp. History Beginnings Malitch (then named Mitch Blackheart) was born into an abusive family, with his father being the emperor of a planet-destroying organization. Malitch grew up with no friends or anyone to keep him company aside from the guards that patrolled his family's huge starship. As a child, he killed his abusive father's pet dog with a power drill; tortured his otherwise protective big sister; and had his girlfriend executed because she rejected him. Eventually however, Malitch had enough his his family's abuse and killed them all and took vengeance on his planet by destroying it and everyone within it. Thirsty for more destruction, Malitch took his parent's mantel and grew to be a feared wizard with a reputation of destroying planets. Sometime after, Malitch became partners with the legendary demon Zalgo, who recently escaped banishment with the inadvertent help of the Unwanted House Guest. However, Malitch grew power hungry and eventually attempted to betray the demon by killing him and taking over his army. His plan backfired when he was driven insane by the mere sight of Zalgo. Zalgo laughed in victory as Shadowlurker asks Zalgo if he wants to have Malitch killed, but Zalgo decided to let Malitch live, as seeing him lose his sanity was satisfying enough. From that day forward, Malitch lost all memory of who he was and his powers, and ended up living in a swamp. Time in the swamp Malitch settled in a hut in a swamp with only a camel as his companion. During his years in the swamp, he lived off tree sap and tree sap only, but due to his insane personality, Malitch didn't seem to mind the poor conditions. Sometime later, Malitch came into contact with the Proxies, a group of Slenderman's personally trained students. Led by Jeff the Killer, he and the gang prepare to fight Malitch, as they believe the prophecy of him destroying the universe will come true, but discover he is nothing but a tone-deaf, stupid old man. After a comedic display of antics, Malitch tells the Proxies that he was going to destroy Earth, but suddenly forgot who he was and gave up. Malitch does say that his memories are within the soup he is making in his bathtub. Although unwilling at first, Jeff sticks his head in the soup and discovers what had happened. Back in his prime days, Malitch used to be partners with Lord Zalgo, but Malitch attempted to betray him by killing him and taking over his army. His plan backfired when he was driven insane by the mere sight of Zalgo. From that day forward, Malitch lost all memory of who he was and his powers, and ended up living in a swamp. However, The prophecy still needed a person to cast the world into darkness and so predicted a creature of black and purple who would take Malitch's place, the creature in particular being Enderman. The Proxies, shocked by this reveal, race towards Mount Big, as Enderman is likely still out there. Malitch also reveals that Enderman can be defeated by a trophy atop Mount Big, which he also might be headed for and gives BEN mistletoe arrows and only says they will come in handy for later. Malitch was most likely killed when Enderman destroyed the island he was in. Personality From what we saw before his insanity, Malitch was ruthless, power hungry, and generally uncaring. After being driven insane by Zalgo, Malitch went increasingly mellow and senile. Living in a tree, Malitch spends his days drinking tree sap and fishing. He sank into something of a depression due to losing his army and the planets he owned, causing him to stop caring about being the ruler of the universe, having a more noticeably annoyed and fed up expression on his face, with his attitude reflecting this, where once before he would have killed whoever displeased him, in this state of annoyance he instead got annoyed that the Proxies busted down his door and intended to kill him, telling them he 'just had it nailed down!' and angrily told them to leave. His old age appears to have caused a degree of apathy in Malitch, or at least unhappy resignation, as Malitch apparently still desires universal conquest and the destruction of life, but is either unable or unwilling to do much about it personally due to having lost contact with his army. His senile behavior also makes him avoid contact with others beings from outside his tree in which he makes the giant voice recorder in his likeliness that record his message said that he doesn't want to meet anyone and ask them to go away. At the same time, he also cares less about enslaving life. Handbook Entries Gallery malitch_s_scepter_vector_by_lizzytheviking-d5v2obc (1).png|Malitch's staff (with the Umbra Crystal) Trivia *Malitch's name is a portmanteau on the word "Malice" and his real name "Mitch". Navigation Category:Pastamonsters Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Sadists Category:Evil from the past Category:Murderer Category:Magic Category:Elderly Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Wrathful Category:Fighter Category:Leader Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Elementals Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Strategic Category:Masterminds Category:Torturer Category:Tyrants Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists Category:Provoker Category:Misanthropes Category:Humanoid Category:Aliens Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Supervillains Category:Immortals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:One-Man Army Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Internet Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Liars Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Fanmade Pastamonsters Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Trickster Category:Cataclysm Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Insane Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark magic Category:Completely Insane Category:Game Changer